HNP; Opkomende Donder: Overzicht
Laat mij even weten als iets hier niet op hoort, of wat er nog bij hoort! Wereldopbouw In mijn verhaal gebruik ik de normale wereldopbouw van Warrior Cats met niks speciaals erbij. Kijk hiervoor op de Nederlandse Warrior Cats wiki onder het kopje Wereld. Hier heb je alvast een linkje ernaartoe: https://warriorcats.fandom.com/nl/wiki/Algemene_Claninformatie Dit gaat over algemene kennis over de Clans. Het verhaal speelt zich wel veel later af dan waar de Engelse boeken nu zijn. Het verhaal Achterflap Een vijand die van binnen uit de Clans kapot zal maken, als een parasiet. '' De vrede heeft de clans een periode van voorspoed en geluk gebracht, maar ook de aandacht getrokken van vele jaloerse ogen. Wanneer de clans zichzelf moeten beschermen, trekken ze elkaar mee de afgrond in. Een profetie brengt hoop, maar wat is de prijs? Bedankt Mvs109 met het helpen! Rollen Hoofdrollen Bijrollen Linkjes Hoofdstukken Opkomende Donder: De Clans Opkomende Donder: Proloog Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 1 (Donderpoot) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 2 (Eendenhart) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 3 (Avondmaan) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 4 (Graanpoot) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 5 (Engel) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 6 (Donderpoot) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 7 (Heemstvleugel) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 8 (Eendenhart) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 9 (Graanpoot) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 10 (Avondmaan) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 11 (Engelpoot) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 12 (Heemstvleugel) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 13 (Donderpoot) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 14 (Eendenhart) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 15 (Graanpoot) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 16 (Heemstvleugel) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 17 (Engelpoot) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 18 (Donderpoot) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 19 (Avondmaan) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 20 (Eendenhart) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 21 (Graanpoot) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 22 (Engelpoot) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 23 (Avondmaan) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 24 (Donderpoot) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 25 (Eendenhart) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 26 (Graanpoot) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 27 (Heemstvleugel) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 28 (Donder) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 29 (Engel) Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 30 (Avondmaan) Opkomende Donder: Epiloog Anders Het Nieuwe Pad: Overzicht Opkomende Donder Algemeen |-|Vraag 1 = Vraag 1. Hoe wisten de Clans van de profetie af? A. Er was een teken gegeven aan de medicijnkatten, die het weer doorgaven aan hun Clangenoten. B. Middernacht zocht hen op tijdens een Grote Vergadering en vertelde het hun. C. Vuurster kwam het aan hun vertellen tijdens een Grote Vergadering. D. Avondmaan kreeg een voorspelling die ze met de rest moest delen, vond Houtster. E. Een vreemdeling vertelde het aan hun tijdens een Grote Vergadering. |-|Vraag 2 = Vraag 2. Met wie besloot Waska kinderen te krijgen om te laten zien hoe sterk waren? A. Paardenbloem B. Sabina C. Harmonie D. Zwartvleugel E. Schildpadbloem |-|Vraag 3 = Vraag 3. Wie van de leiders verloor een leven in dit boek? A. Houtster B. Visster C. Vonkster D. Mistster E. Hazenster |-|Vraag 4 = Vraag 4. Welke SterrenClankat werd er vermoord? A. Bruinlicht B. Holbuik C. Vuurster D. Snavelkop E. Eendenhart F. Kraaister |-|Vraag 5 = Vraag 5. Wat voor hond denk je dat Graanpoot aanviel? A. Een Golden Retriever B. Een Bordercollie C. Een Herdershond D. Een Poedel E. Het was een wolf. Personages Wie ben jij? |-|Vraag 1 = Vraag 1. Welk karakter past het best bij jou? A. Depressief en introvert B. Angstig en onzeker C. Stresskip en zorgzaam D. Avontuurlijk en slim E. Stoer en impulsief F. Gezellig en bescheiden |-|Vraag 2 = Vraag 2. Je krijgt een visioen dat vertelt dat je de Clans moet verlaten voor een missie, wat gaat er als eerst door je heen? A. Ha! Visioenen! Ik kan me beter met zaken bezig houden die er toe doen, laat dit maar aan iemand anders over. B. Visioen? Ik? Ze hadden beter iemand anders kunnen uitkiezen, dit is niet voor mij bestemd! C. Nee, dat moet ik verkeerd begrepen hebben. Hoe kan ik ooit mijn Clan verlaten? Wie moet er dan voor mijn Clangenoten zorgen? D. De Clans verlaten? Dat klinkt zo slecht nog niet. Maar is het wel verstandig? E. Kom maar op met de uitdaging! Als het moet dan moet het, nietwaar? F. Mijn familie verlaten? En ik ben waarschijnlijk niet eens de goede voor de missie. Vraag maar iemand anders. |-|Vraag 3 = Vraag 3. Een familielid gaat dood, wat doe je? A. Ik trek me terug, wordt chagrijnig en wil met niemand spreken. Waarom moest de SterrenClan mij dit aandoen? B. Nee! Niet een familielid! Dit is verschrikkelijk, wie zal de volgende zijn? C. Waarom heb ik hem niet kunnen redden? Laat ik gauw elfenbloem halen voor de andere familieleden! D. Ik hoop dat hij vredig zal leven in de SterrenClan, maar meer kunnen we niet doen toch? E. Ik probeer hem uit mijn gedachten te zetten. Laat ik maar gaan jagen. F. Ik zoek steun bij anderen en huil daar lekker uit. |-|Vraag 4 = Vraag 4. Een kat plant een aanval op een andere kat, wat zal je gaan doen? A. Iemand anders zijn probleem, laat mij maar gewoon met rust. B. Een aanval? Dat meen je niet? Wie is het? SterrenClan, help ons! C. Oh nee! Ik zal mijn best doen hem veilig te houden, ik wil niet nóg een dode kat! D. Ik zal een oogje in het zeil houden en als ik de aanvaller zien zal ik samen met een groepje hem neerhalen! E. Op ontdekking gaan natuurlijk! Als ik erachter kom wie het is, zal hij niet lang meer leven! F. Ik meld het bij mijn leider, die zal wel weten wat ze moet doen! Ik zou dat nooit kunnen namelijk. |-|Vraag 5 = Vraag 5. Je komt erachter dat je ouders tegen je gelogen hebben; ze zijn niet je ouders, wat doe je? A. Wat kan het mij schelen, ze hebben voor mij gezorgd en ik ben blij met hoe ik leef. B. Gelogen? Waarom zouden ze dat doen? Wilden ze mij niet dan? En mijn ouders ook al niet? Wat ben ik voor iemand... C. En nu dan? Ga ik mijn échte ouders vinden of blijf ik hier? Wat een moeilijke keuze! D. Ze zijn mijn echte ouders niet? Dan moet ik die vinden! Maar toch vergeef ik het mijn pleegouders wel, ze hadden vast een goede reden. E. Ik ga meteen weg! Stelletje vossenharten! Hoe kunnen ze daar over liegen? Hun hoef ik dus nooit meer te zien! F. Maar waarom deden ze dan zo aardig? En mijn echte ouders dan? Ik moet ze vinden, toch? Heb je het meeste '''A' dan ben je Eendenhart! Je bent graag alleen en het kan je niet zo heel veel schelen wat er met de rest van de wereld gebeurd. Toch hou je wel zielsveel van je familie en zou je je leven voor hen geven. Heb je het meeste B''' dan ben je '''Heemstvleugel! Je raakt redelijk snel in paniek en er vliegen altijd wel gedachtes door je heen. Je denkt ook dat je veel dingen niet kan, maar eigenlijk ben je zo slecht nog niet. En dat je angstig en onzeker bent, kan ook handig zijn, want je denkt over vele dingen meerdere keren na, zodat je het goed kan uitvoeren. Heb je het meeste C''' dan ben je '''Avondmaan! Je raakt snel in de stres en maakt je zorgen over alles en nog wat, zelfs over dingen die er niet helemaal toe doen. Toch ben je super aardig en mag iedereen je erg graag, jij bent dan ook degene die erg behulpzaam is en voor ze probeert te zorgen. Heb je het meeste D''' dan ben je '''Graanpoot! Je houdt ervan om op ontdekking te gaan en avonturen te beleven, maar dit doe je wel door je af te vragen of het wel zo verstandig is. Je bent goed in (sociale) problemen oplossen, maar door je rijke fantasie heb je ook soms wat minder vrienden. Heb je het meeste E''' dan ben je '''Engel! Je bent erg dapper en durft veel. Ook ben je niet bang om je mening te uiten en zeg je vaak wat je denkt, dit kan wel tot problemen leiden, aangezien je er negen van de tien keer niet goed over na hebt gedacht. Je zou je leven geven voor familie en vrienden, die zijn namelijk erg belangrijk voor je. Heb je het meeste F''' dan ben je '''Donderpoot! Je kan het goed met iedereen vinden en bent niet vaak boos. Je doet erg je best zodat iedereen je mag, maar je mag best wat meer jezelf zijn. Je zou niet vaak van jezelf zeggen dat je ergens echt heel goed in bent, en anders meen je het meestal niet echt. Eendenhart |-|Vraag 1 = Vraag 1. Waaraan is Eendenharts zoon overleden? A. Hij was vermoord door een zwerfkat. B. Hij is verdronken C. Hij had een verrotte vis gegeten, wat hem heel erg ziek maakte. D. Hij had olie in zijn maag gekregen, waardoor hij heel ziek werd en ademhalingsproblemen kreeg. E. Door een ontstoken splinter in zijn keel. |-|Vraag 2 = Vraag 2. Hoeveel kits heeft Bijenstreep gekregen? A. Twee B. Vier C. Eén D. Vijf E. Drie |-|Vraag 3 = Vraag 3. Wie was Eendenharts gestorven broer? A. Rietsteel B. Eendenkit C. Tijgersteen D. Bruinlicht E. Holbuik |-|Vraag 4 = Vraag 4. Wie/Wat vermoorde zijn moeder toen ze in de SterrenClan was? A. Panternacht B. Bruinlicht C. Vliegpoot D. Ouderdom (vervaagd) E. Luipaardsprong F. Vlammendans |-|Vraag 5 = Vraag 5. Wie gaf Eendenhart een nieuw leven? A. Bruinlicht B. Snavelkop C. Holbuik D. Mistster E. Wespkit F. Sprintpoot Graanpoot |-|Vraag 1 = Vraag 1. Wie was zijn mentor? A. Schelpklauw B. Havikveer C. Vederstorm D. Jaagwolk E. Braamhart |-|Vraag 2 = Vraag 2. Wie redde Graanpoot van een groot Tweebeen monster? A. Donderpoot B. Paardenbloem C. Sabina D. Zonnepoot E. Iemand die niet bij naam was genoemd. |-|Vraag 3 = Vraag 3. Wie was Graanpoots beste vriend(in) in de WindClan. A. Cederoor B. Zangpoot C. Saliesnor D. Zonnepoot E. Hij heeft geen vrienden in zijn eigen Clan. |-|Vraag 4 = Vraag 4. Wie was er tijdens Graanpoots laatste ontmoeting met zijn grootouders niet bij. A. Het waren zijn grootouders niet, het was iemand anders. B. Roodbloesem C. Graanbloem D. Lichtzon E. Wolkennacht F. Iedereen was er. |-|Vraag 5 = Vraag 5. Met wie deelde Graanpoot zijn prooi in de ochtend de nacht voordat hij definitief vertrok? A. Sabina B. Paardenbloem C. Donderpoot D. Alleen E. Harmonie F. Zonnepoot Avondmaan |-|Vraag 1 = Vraag 1. Met wie heeft Avondmaan de beste band? A. IJspels B. Melkpoot C. IJzelstorm D. Steenbries E. Dauwpoot |-|Vraag 2 = Vraag 2. Wie was haar tweede keus voor medicijnkatleerling? A. Melkpoot B. Saliepoot C. Vlinderpoot D. Dauwpoot E. Meespoot |-|Vraag 3 = Vraag 3. Wie voerde Houtster doodsbessen? A. Houtster zelf B. Roodklauw C. Koperpoot D. Dauwpoot E. Melkpoot |-|Vraag 4 = Vraag 4. Wie gaf haar de eerste keer een waarschuwing om niet meer naar de Maanpoel te gaan? A. Wilgenblad B. Glanskit C. Prooivlucht D. De Negen Profeten E. Heel de SterrenClan F. Rozenbloesem |-|Vraag 5 = Vraag 5. Wie viel er bijna uit een boom? A. Avondmaan zelf B. Roodklauw C. Dauwpoot D. Goudpoot E. Melkpoot F. Steenbries Engel |-|Vraag 1 = Vraag 1. Wie was haar moeder? A. Zwartvleugel B. Harmonie C. Niet genoemd D. Schildpadbloem E. Sabina |-|Vraag 2 = Vraag 2. Wie was haar mentor? A. Sparrentak B. Heemstvleugel C. Mistster D. Ze heeft nooit een mentor gehad. E. Langhaar |-|Vraag 3 = Vraag 3. Waarom werd ze verbannen? A. Ze had iemand vermoord. B. Ze schold iedereen uit, het was eigenlijk haar keuze om weg te gaan. C. Haar broer joeg haar weg. D. Zonder reden. E. Het was tegen de krijgscode, dus wilde ze haar niet meer. |-|Vraag 4 = Vraag 4. Wie waren haar drie beste vrienden? A. Rocky, Sabina en Paardenbloem B. Donderpoot, Demi en Paardenbloem C. Paardenbloem, Duivel en Sabina D. Donderpoot, Sabina en Demi E. Rocky, Sabina en Demi F. Sabina, Duivel en Demi. |-|Vraag 5 = Vraag 5. Wie nam haar mee naar het SchaduwClan kamp? A. Mistster B. Lijsterbloem C. Heemstvleugel D. Zwartvleugel E. Sparrentak F. Niemand, ze ging zelf Donderpoot |-|Vraag 1 = Vraag 1. Wie hielp hem altijd wanneer hij verdrietig was? A. Graanpoot B. Sabina C. Engel D. Demi E. Ravenpoot F. Hij had geen vrienden G. Zandpoot H. Rocky I. Heemstvleugel |-|Vraag 2 = Vraag 2. Wie was er bevallen in het boek? A. Luchthart B. Musvleugel C. Mistster D. Ochtenddauw E. Vonkster |-|Vraag 3 = Vraag 3. Hoe dacht hij dat zijn ouders waren vermoord? A. Ze waren vermoord door vossen. B. Ze waren vermoord door een stel agressieve zwerfkatten. C. Ze waren vermoord door een stel agressieve eenlingen. D. Ze waren niet vermoord, ze waren weggegaan. E. Ze waren omgekomen in een brand. |-|Vraag 4 = Vraag 4. Wie zou er eerst meegaan op zoek naar zijn ouders? A. Sabina B. Paardenbloem C. Heemstvleugel D. Graanpoot E. Rocky F. Demi G. Engel |-|Vraag 5 = Vraag 5. Wie viel(en) hem, Graanpoot en Sabina aan? A. Een paar niet bij naam genoemde katten. B. Alleen Waska C. Waska en een paar niet bij naam genoemde katten. D. Harmonie, Waska, Vos en Paardenbloem E. Waska, Vos, Bliksem en Kaya F. Kaya, Mika, Bliksem en Waska. Heemstvleugel |-|Vraag 1 = Vraag 1. Wie was zijn moeder? A. Wolkvacht B. Zwartvleugel C. Lijsterbloem D. Varenschaduw E. Een zwerfkat |-|Vraag 2 = Vraag 2. Wie was zijn mentor? A. Zwartvleugel B. Langhaar C. Mistster D. Kraaienvleugel E. Ravenhart |-|Vraag 3 = Vraag 3. Door wie werd hij uiteindelijk vermoord? A. Duivelpoot en Waska B. Duivelpoot C. Zwartvleugel, Duivelpoot en Waska D. Waska E. Een random zwerfkat |-|Vraag 4 = Vraag 4. Wie vond hij wel leuk (op het gebied van liefde)? A. Lijsterbloem B. Blauwpels C. Aswolk D. Donderpoot E. Motvlucht F. Engel |-|Vraag 5 = Vraag 5. Wie vertrouwde hij niet? A. Engelpoot B. Duivelpoot C. Zwartvleugel D. Engelpoot en Duivelpoot E. Hij vertrouwde iedereen. Weetjes *Eerst was alleen Donderpoot het oogpunt, maar ik vond het moeilijk om heel het verhaal om één persoon te laten draaien, dus wilde ik er meer. Avondmaan kwam als eerste in mij op, toen Eendenhart, daarna Graanpoot, later ook nog Engel als oogpunt en daarna Heemstvleugel. *Engel had in het eerste idee nooit bij de SchaduwClan moeten horen, maar in de DonderClan. Maar toen had ik geen hoofdrol in de SchaduwClan en heb ik Heemstvleugel (toen hij in het proloog al was voorgekomen) ook maar hoofdpersoon gemaakt. Uiteindelijk kwam Engel toch bij de SchaduwClan en was het niet nodig geweest. *De hoofdpersonage Heemstvleugel, hoorde eerst niet in het verhaal, zelfs niet toen ik besloten had dat ik in elke Clan 1 kat wilde. Hij zou eigenlijk gewoon een hele goede vriend van Donderpoot zijn uit een andere Clan, maar toen hij uiteindelijk in het proloog al voorkwam, deed ik hem maar als hoofdpersonage erbij. *Schaduwkit had eigenlijk pas in het volgende boek moeten bestaan, maar ik wilde niet dat er veel tijd tussen zat. *Sprintpoot had het langer vol moeten houden, maar ik had gewoon zin om hem te laten sterven. *Graanpoot zou niet verdreven worden, maar juist weglopen, uiteindelijk is het een soort van gecombineerd. *Eendenhart zou eerst niet reïncarneren, maar omdat Gebruiker:Morgenpoot zo fan van hem was, gebeurde het toch. *Avondmaan ging dood omdat ik iemand nodig had in de SterrenClan voor de prologen en epilogen enzo. *Engel zou eerst niet mee gaan op reis, en ik heb nog getwijfeld om haar te laten sterven. *De profetie was eerst wat langer, uiteindelijk heb ik hem iets korter gemaakt zodat het niet meteen heel erg duidelijk was. *Donderpoot en Graanpoot waren nooit gepland om vrienden te worden, dat heb ik gewoon ter plekke bedacht. *Engel zou eerst de leerling van Heemstvleugel worden, maar Duivelpoot leek me toch leuker. *De cover is gemaakt door Moonkitty1! Categorie:Sterrenstorm Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: informatie Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: personages Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: verhalen Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Warrior Cats